


【全員向 主澈漢】我們家為何是這樣的?

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 沙雕文主CP 澈漢  副CP未定(圓順掉落)崔勝哲---震攝(霸氣)、力氣，生氣時會引發地震尹淨漢---思維控制、干擾、讀心洪知秀---水文俊輝---透明(讓人不注意他)權順榮---火全圓佑---冰李知勳---土徐明浩---速度金珉奎---爆炸(壓縮空氣)李碩民---聲音(聲波)崔韓率---動物溝通，模仿動物能力(只有兩分鐘)夫勝寬---植物控制李燦---風
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 13





	1. 是戰爭嗎

1.是戰爭嗎?

清晨，東方魚肚白吐出一縷縷金色的光芒，揭去輕紗薄霧，落在帶著露水的清脆枝葉上，嶄新的一天就此展開。

有什麼事能比在早上睜開眼，第一個入眼簾的便是親親愛人美好睡顏還要來的美好呢?

崔勝哲望著懷裡熟睡的尹淨漢邊傻笑邊想。

今天一定會是個美麗的一天。

崔勝哲肯定。

然而就在崔勝哲想向尹淨漢偷個香吻，進一步享受兩人獨有的歡愉時，安靜舒適的時光卻被留下傳來的好幾聲巨響打破了。

崔勝哲抖了好大一下，愈要落下的吻直接撞上尹淨漢的鼻頭，惹的後者不適的皺起眉頭，在半夢半醒間嘟嘟囔囔，

「抱、抱歉，淨漢啊！」崔勝哲心疼的輕輕柔摸淨漢的鼻子，用拇指幫他抹平都要扭在一塊的眉峰，又正確無誤的在漂亮的嘟唇上蓋下印章，「你繼續睡，我去看看那幫兔崽子又闖了什麼禍。」

被崔勝哲放在心頭的人兒哼哼幾聲，聽話的沉入夢鄉。崔勝哲心都要化了，依依不捨地用手摸摸尹淨漢的小臉蛋，才起身洗潄，換上居家服，走出房門下樓準備迎接慘況。

崔勝哲是有想過情況不妙，卻沒想到會如此混亂如戰場一般，客廳地板上都是一攤攤水窪，牆上有燒焦的漆黑痕跡還有動物抓痕，家具倒的倒，毀的毀，碎的碎，沙發殘破不堪沾滿砂土與樹葉，抱枕裡的棉絮還在空中飄盪，然後誰來告訴他，地毯的碎片是怎麼黏上天花板的？

崔勝哲扶著開始疼痛的頭走到廚房，唉，不看還好，一看到廚房的比客廳要慘個兩倍的景況，這下連他的胃都痛起來了。

冰與火的痕跡蔓延整個空間，瓦斯爐被斷成兩半，流理台、儲物櫃上長滿了植被，所有原本該在位置上的物品全都移了位，調味料、碗盤落了一地，微波爐、電子鍋被冰成了大冰塊；能冰下13人份的特大冰箱正中央被開了個大洞，裏頭食物的湯湯水不斷溢出流了滿地。

而讓崔勝哲瞬間爆發的是，他昨天排了三小時的隊，好不容易買到的，本想著今天要給尹淨漢作為驚喜的的草莓蛋糕，此時卻已經變成了焦黑的三角形木炭。

「야！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！」

一震天搖地動。

把幾個明顯參與破壞的弟弟抓到客廳，幾個嫌疑沒那麼大的也不敢置身事外，戰戰兢兢地跟著站在一邊

崔勝哲坐在堪能坐人的椅子上，除了要盡力保持平衡不讓自己摔落，也要壓抑內心熊熊怒火以免再一次引發地震，嚇到林木中的其他動物與山下城鎮裡的人們。

他用他那能與駱駝比賽大小的眼睛瞪視著跪在地板上，不敢抬起頭的幾個弟弟。

「說！到底是怎麼回事！！」

弟弟們你看我我看你，都沒人開口說話，直到地板又有搖動的趨勢，夫勝寬猛的站起身指著權順榮大喊，都是他開始的！他放火！

被指名的權順榮不甘示弱，才想要開口反駁，沒想到跪在他旁邊的全圓佑比他激動，跳起來把指尖比往了站在一邊不敢說話的李碩民，「是他的尖叫聲嚇到權順榮，權順榮才不小心放出火！」

面對全圓佑的舉動權順榮感動地都要哭出來了，然而全圓佑下一句話立刻把感動的火苗澆熄，「所以我為了滅火才用能力的！我這是正當防衛啊！哥！」

靠，原來是為了自己開脫！

李碩民一個滑跪到了崔勝哲面前，「哥，對不起，真的對不起，但是這也不能全怪我，是明浩嚇到我了！我剛起床正要去廚房，明浩就突然從廚房竄出來，真的很恐怖啊！」

「哥。」徐明浩往前站了一步為己身辯解，「金珉奎一大早在廚房裡搞爆炸，我本來想進去看看，結果才剛踏進去一罐醬油就朝我飛了過來，我為了閃避才........」

10雙眼睛瞬間集中在珉奎身上，嚇得他冷汗刷刷的流，意識到大夥決定把鍋甩到他身上，隨即成了珉不樂。

「我...是為了消滅蟑螂啊！而且你們後來不是也都有幫忙！！！」珉奎不悅的說。「齊心協力殺蟑！！是誰喊的那麼亢奮的！！」

是權順榮。

所以他又把頭低下了。

全圓佑仍然堅持自己是為了救火，金珉奎不管他，把炮口轉向夫勝寬，「還有你！說什麼能長出蟑螂討厭的植物，結果害蟑螂飛出廚房！！」

夫勝寬也低頭了。

「我坐在沙發上醒腦，結果就看到一隻蟑螂朝我的臉飛來。」李知勳說。一想到那畫面還是忍不住起了雞皮疙瘩，還帶點憤怒。

崔勝哲點頭，他懂那種恐懼。

「哥，他們還逼迫我變成貓抓蟑螂..............」崔韓率無辜委屈，他刷牙刷到一半，就滿口泡沫被抓出廁所面對人類史上最強大的怪物，那怪物甚至還有他中指那麼大！他雖然可以凝態動物，但是內心還是人類啊！他只敢閉著眼胡亂抓一通。

崔勝哲嘆了口氣，又撇見一邊笑咪咪看好戲的洪知秀，遲疑了一下才問，「知秀你...又是...？」

全圓佑的冰一段時間後會直接蒸發於空氣中，那就說明水漬是洪知秀的能力造成的......

「嗯？我以為在開能力PARTY呢！」洪知秀笑著說。

崔勝哲雖不敢流漏於表面，但在內心翻了個世紀白眼。這傢伙根本就只是來亂的，越亂他越開心..............但是崔勝哲又不好(敢)說他什麼，誰叫他是自己親親老婆的閨密，還是同款腹黑的那種。

人生好難啊............

為什麼我們家打個蟑螂會把屋子給半毀呢？崔勝哲生無可戀。

啊！對了，最重要的問題！崔勝哲突然想到。

「蟑螂呢？」崔勝哲問。

「喔！哥別擔心，我踩死了。」不知何時站在崔勝哲後方的文俊輝回答，他突如其來的出聲差點把崔勝哲心中的小公主埋藏在崔勝哲心中的小公主嚇出來大聲唱歌。還好崔勝哲

見過很多世面，穩住了，不至於在這需要威嚴的場面化身成迪士尼公主。

嗯？等等。

崔勝哲聽了文俊輝的說蟑螂的下場，有些心頭火起。

「你們他媽的毀了半個屋子，卻還是俊尼踩死蟑螂的！？嗯！？」

一群人又都不敢說話了，夫勝寬嘟著嘴腹誹心謗，蟑螂這種生物這麼機敏，俊哥的透明能力根本犯規，而且他剛好又不怕蟑螂-------

「勝寬啊！你這樣想就不對了。」尹淨漢這時出現在客廳，還有點睡眼惺忪的模樣，可是嘴角已經掛上微笑，就是那種會有人遭殃的微笑。

「淨漢哥你又讀心！！」夫勝寬抗議，卻馬上被尹淨漢一個眼神逼得不敢再多說一句。

「俊尼才不會在這種“小事”動用能力的，你說是吧？俊尼。」尹淨漢邊說邊坐上崔勝哲的腿，崔勝哲擔心椅子承受不住，乾脆直接把人抱起站好，呈現一個公主抱姿勢。

被餵狗糧的眾人苦不堪言，卻又不敢說啥，只好把眼神移往別處。除了洪知秀，笑著嘖了聲後回房間裡避難了。

「淨漢哥說的對，我就只是踩死蟑螂而已。」而眼色極佳的文俊輝趕緊附和尹淨漢，總之尹淨漢在這個家說什麼都是對的。

「所以說...............你們要怎麼賠我的草莓蛋糕？」尹淨漢雙手摟著崔勝哲脖頸保持平衡，笑容可掬。

但是大家卻覺得陰風陣陣。

李知勳還特地看了眼大門確定李燦還沒回來。

完了，扯上草莓，尹淨漢可記恨了。

崔勝哲倒是很驚訝，「淨漢尼你知道有草莓蛋糕要給你呀?」

尹淨漢這時才對崔勝哲嶄露真正甜蜜笑容，「你太興奮了，在內心想得太大聲，我不想聽都不行。」

「果然瞞不住你。」崔勝哲眼裡是滿滿的寵溺，「可是......已經變木炭了...........」語畢還夫妻同心狠瞪了罪魁禍首一眼，嚇得小倉鼠抖了抖。

「算了~以後再慢慢想該怎麼讓你們賠償，我肚子餓了，既然廚房不能用，勝哲你帶我出去吃飯吧！」尹淨漢對著愛人撒嬌，崔勝哲樂呵呵的應好，久違的兩人約會啊！他馬上抱著寶貝抓起車鑰匙就走到門口，還不忘回頭吩咐弟弟們，

「在我們回來之前你們最好收拾好…………否則…………」大哥雖沒說出下半段話但是從那威嚇的語氣，想也知道下場只有慘字可以形容。

門關上的那一刻還能見尹淨漢用兩手指指指自己的眼睛又指指他們，表示自己會時刻盯著他們的，

想到上次因為貪玩不小心破壞哥哥的車後訓練加重幾十倍的懲罰，再加上二哥時不時的假關切實則耍弄，弟弟們都害怕得吞了吞口水，都立刻行動起來清理打掃。

順帶一提，李燦還在鎮上等著25人份的早餐做好。等他回到家後，應該會慶幸自己被叫去買早餐而沒被捲入其中。

所以這就叫塞翁失馬，焉之非福。(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崔勝哲---震攝(霸氣)、力氣，生氣時會引發地震
> 
> 尹淨漢---思維控制、干擾、讀心
> 
> 洪知秀---水
> 
> 文俊輝---透明(讓人不注意他)
> 
> 權順榮---火
> 
> 全圓佑---冰
> 
> 李知勳---土
> 
> 徐明浩---速度
> 
> 金珉奎---爆炸(壓縮空氣)
> 
> 李碩民---聲音(聲波)
> 
> 崔韓率---動物溝通，模仿動物能力(只有兩分鐘)
> 
> 夫勝寬---植物控制
> 
> 李燦---風

2.買菜去囉！

今天是大宅一個月一次的採購日。

採購小組有：負責挑選食材的金珉奎，負責算帳的尹淨漢，負責提東西的崔勝哲，負責開車的全圓佑，負責挑零食的夫勝寬及單純只是想出門玩的文俊輝。

權順榮雖然也想出門，可是輪到他值日洗碗，13人份(以上)的碗盤推積如山，加上要整理排放整齊，至少就要花上一小時。

採購大隊不可能等他的，因為會錯過限時大特價。13個男人的伙食費實在是太可怕了。必須想盡辦法節省費用才行。

「泡菜！一定要買泡菜！」採購大隊在玄關穿鞋時權順榮急迫的吼聲從廚房傳出，雖然幾天前金珉奎已經醃了一批，但至少還要一星期才是最佳賞味期，舊的泡菜甕又快見底，視泡菜如命的權順榮當然不能忍受無泡菜配飯的日子，幾天前就一直叮嚀全圓佑要記得買泡菜。

「知道了知道了！」被念的耳朵都要長繭的全圓佑不耐煩的回應，他快被權順榮的奪命連環提醒搞的精神崩潰，晚上睡覺時甚至還夢到被泡菜海淹沒，嚇他在被窩掙扎的冷汗直流，驚醒後鼻尖似乎還能聞到若有似無的泡菜味，才發現他隨便抓來穿的衣服是晚餐時間時，權順榮把一大片泡菜掉在上頭的那件。氣得他衝去權順榮崔瀚率的房間，抓著睡夢中的人就是一頓吼：呀！權順榮你要是再不把要洗的衣服好好放進洗衣籃，我就把泡菜甕全部結凍！！

半夢半醒的權順榮聽了威脅猛然覺悟，也抓住全圓佑的衣領吼回去，你要是敢這麼做我就把你宅地的菜都燒了！

然後兩人就扭打成一團，動靜太大把淺眠的人都吵醒了，李燦嘆了口氣，用旋風帶來了書桌上的耳塞，滿意耳塞的品質後便閉上眼；夫勝寬在被窩裡皺眉嘟囔用植物幫自己造了繭結界隔絕了大部分聲響後又安然睡去；極重視睡眠品質與時間的徐明浩黑著臉給兩人各一拳後又回房睡覺了，速度之快好像只有一陣風吹過，但是疼痛告訴他們徐明浩來過。

摀著頭的兩人嘴巴依舊不停歇，然後李知勳也被吵醒了。他站在權順榮崔瀚率的房門口微笑問兩人，想體驗被活埋的感覺嗎?

兩人瞬間跪地猛搖頭。

對不起我們錯了。

李知勳滿意的點點頭後回了房間。

全圓佑權順榮還是不放棄爭吵，用氣音罵著對方，突然雙方的腦內闖進一道再熟悉不過的聲音，

『睡覺。』

只有二字，可權順榮立刻爬回床上，蓋好被子閉上眼，全圓佑也快步衝回房間躺好入睡。

夜晚又回歸平靜。夢鄉又熱鬧了起來。

隔天一早夫勝寬對崔瀚率抱怨，「圓佑哥跟順榮哥半夜為什麼吵架啊！害我被吵醒。」

崔瀚率：「嗯? 吵架? 什麼時候? 晚上? 有這一回事?」

夫勝寬：「.........泡菜給你吧！我吃太多會水腫。」

獲得泡菜的崔瀚率開心地又吃了一碗飯。

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

出發時權順榮的虎嘯又從屋子裡傳出，「泡菜！！！！！！！」

副駕駛座上的尹淨漢忍不住笑了出來，他覺得權順榮太可愛了，但是全圓佑可就不這麼想了，他只想趕快用泡菜塞住那隻倉鼠的嘴，全圓佑冷著臉踩下油門，車快速地衝出大宅大門。

大家都說全圓佑反應慢橡樹懶，那你知道一隻叫閃電的樹懶嗎?對就是米老鼠帝國出版的電影中的樹懶，全圓佑就是樹懶閃電。

為什麼叫全圓佑開車?因為原本40分鐘的路程他只花了20分鐘就到了超市的停車場。迅速，安全，確實。這是全圓佑的座右銘。

但是在這種技術下有個BUG。

其餘五人須花10鐘緩和頭暈症狀，金珉奎今天比較慘，早上不小心吃太多了一點，多吃的東西已全數奉獻於停車場的垃圾桶。

崔勝哲尹淨漢出發前吃了暈車藥所以暈眩沒那麼厲害，夫勝寬自己長出薄荷用清涼的味道緩解症狀。而三歲的文俊輝什麼事都沒做一下子就又活蹦亂跳了。

進超市前分成兩組，金珉奎尹淨漢崔勝哲：主食與生活用品組，全圓佑文俊輝夫勝寬：零食組。

「只能買5萬元以下的零食。」尹淨漢交代，「所以要好好挑喔！」三人乖巧的點頭表示了解，然後就推著購物車歡樂的衝進零食區了。

金珉奎一到生鮮區便進入戰備狀態，離限時大特賣還剩五分鐘，店員邊站在貨架前把人與貨架阻隔出一小段距離，邊看著時間倒數，婆婆媽媽們也都蓄勢待發，時間一分一秒過去----------------滴滴滴，限時大特價開始！！！

生鮮區瞬間成了戰場，人們挨肩並足搶貨架上的食物，不惜擠得臉歪嘴斜，蓬頭散髮也要多拿到一盒肉或一把蔬菜。

金珉奎憑著身材優勢搶到好幾盒肉，再把戰利品丟給戰場邊的崔勝哲讓他放進購物車，通力合作下購物車一下子就滿了。

尹淨漢原本站在遠方觀戰，他不喜歡人擠人，然而當他看到另一邊特價的貨架上有草莓時他小宇宙燃燒了起來，一個箭步就衝到了貨架前，可惜還是稍微晚了一點架上只剩一盒草莓了，而同時間也有另一隻手同樣伸向那盒草莓-------------------尹淨漢早了一點碰到外盒，然而下一秒手就被按在盒子上，尹淨漢看了對方一眼，是個氣勢洶洶的大媽，兩人僵持了幾秒誰也不讓，大媽的眼神裡寫著我就不放棄看你能拿我怎麼辦，尹淨漢在心裡嘆了口氣，微微垂下眼簾，再次抬眼時褐色眼眸閃過一絲金光，大媽本還凌厲的眼瞬間變得無神，整個人懵懵怔怔，等回過神來草莓早就不見了。

尹淨漢滿懷欣喜抱著草莓蹦跳到崔勝哲旁，崔勝哲剛放好一袋馬鈴薯，看尹淨漢掛著可愛的笑容走過來，也跟著微笑，

「搶到草莓啦~」崔勝哲揉揉尹淨漢柔軟的髮，他有注意到尹淨漢為了搶草莓而使用能力，他不覺得有什麼不妥，為了達成目本就該使盡手段，他們現在如此安逸的生活也是不擇手段搶來的，何況尹淨漢又沒傷到人。

「比平時便宜好多！可惜只剩一盒......」尹淨漢覺得有些可惜，如果可以早點發現就好了......

「沒關係，吃完的話可以讓勝寬長幾顆出來給你。」

「可是味道......」

夫勝寬的能力是控制植物，能讓植物快速生長，控制其生長的方向與大小，可是不知道是不是因為生長的速度太快，破壞自然法則，夫勝寬孕育的蔬菜水果的味道都會變質，所以還是必須用買的。

尹淨漢對此覺得太可惜，不然不知道可以省下多少的伙食費......

「淨漢哥！」文俊輝突然出現在兩人身旁，嚇得崔勝哲往後仰，尹淨漢倒是沒啥反應只是疑惑地看向文俊輝

「怎麼啦~」

「你看有草莓耶~」文俊輝展示手中的兩盒草莓，尹淨漢欣喜若狂，他用力抱住文俊輝像是要把他揉進懷裡，

「俊尼！你太厲害了！你怎麼搶到的！」

文俊輝歪了歪頭，「就走過去拿呀~」原來限時大特賣前10秒時他剛好走到貨架旁，看到有他淨漢哥喜歡的草莓就停住腳，店員跟其他人都沒注意到他靠近，文俊輝乖乖等到特價開始後拿了兩盒草莓就走。

崔勝哲與尹淨漢互看一眼，決定之後要把文俊輝納入採購大隊常駐隊員。

金珉奎剛好也結束戰爭，大汗淋漓地回到購物車旁清點食物，然後開始盤算著晚餐食譜。夫勝寬全圓佑也推著購物車會合，採購可以說是非常順利-一行人浩浩蕩蕩準備去結帳。

\------------然而在結帳時卻發生了意想不到的狀況。


End file.
